squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
The Continued Battle
Summary The episode begins with Commanders Darami and Goseumdochi briefly reminding the viewer of the events of the previous episodes before explaining that the citizens of Flower Hill have enjoyed a recent peace and prosperity. There are currently preperations of a Flower Festival to celebrate the unification of the Animal Villages. In Flower Hill, the Flower Stadium is rehearsing the opening ceremony for the celebrations. Darami and Goseumdochi watch over drinks as the bands play and performers dance to the music. Goseumdochi wonders aloud what the Weasels must think of their celebrations. Darami thinks they must surely be shocked. As if on cue, the Commanders receive word that Commander Jogjebi has requested an invitation to the Flower Festival, surprising both Commanders who leave to discuss the situation in private. It is noted that the Mice and Weasels where driven out of Mt. Todok and out of the mainland entirely and they currently reside on an island a short distance out to sea. Darami wonders if it might be a sign of change, that perhaps the Weasels want peace. Goseumdochi reminds him not to forget the atrocities of the past. It is decided they will contact Geumsaegi, who is currently working undercover for Commander Jogjebi in order to discover the Weasel's true intentions. Sending out a wireless message to Geumsaegi under the Codename "Pangulggot", signed with their own codename, "Unhasu". Geumsaegi approaches Jogjebi's office, wondering if he should speak with him or th e Special Corps Commander first, before finally deciding to meet with Jogjebi. However, upon finding his office empty, he calls a mouse guard who tells him Jogjebi is currently in the Park after returning from Zone 3. Curious as Zone 3 is where the Special Corps train, Geumsaegi wonders why he is spending so much time there. He finds Jogjebi relaxing under the trees in the Gardens, but stills when he pulls forth a pistol and seems to aim it at Geumsaegi's head. However,he instead shoots a scorpion out a nearby tree as it was about to attack and kill a songbird. He asks to Geumsaegi to retrieve the terrified creature and Geumsaegi is perplexed as Jogjebi comforts the bird as she thanks him for saving her. He asks Geumsaegi on his opinion if he where to attend the Flower Hill Festival. Geumsaegi replies he imagines they'd be surprised. Jogjebi agrees, saying they don't believe he is a changed man, that the tabloids and media label him as a cruel warmonger. Geumsaegi suggests holding a press conference, to allow the journalists to meet him for themselves, and Guemsaegi arranges for the media's transport to pass by Zone 3 where they might see the military training. As the secretary girl mice write out invitations, helicopters are sent to collect the journalists, among them, a Frog and Ostrich. As they miss their own helicopter, they come across an old discarded one and use that to head to the conference. The frog is sure that Jogjebi intends to fool the press into believing he has changed, whilst the Ostrich replies they'll simply need to interview him. However, whilst plucking fruit from the trees they fly over, the Ostrich mistakenly grabs the Helm of a Special Corps mouse and realises that for a "changed man" Jogjebi still seems to be actively training his military. At the press conference, Jogjebi meets the press in a sharp suit and is immediately hit with a barrage of questions regarding his intentions at the Flower Hill Festival. The frog asks straight if Jogjebi intends to harm Flower Hill on this occasion, and Jogjebi replies by deferring to the small bird he had rescued earlier. The bird agrees that Jogjebi rescued her and that she is thankful. The Weasel explains that as he matures, he feels more sympathy for those in need. A Cockerel asks for clarification that the trip is in the name of peace, to which the Ostrich interjects that she witnessed Special Corps training on the journey to the island. The journalists panic at the word and Jogjebi quickly explains that the training is to defend his citizen Weasels and Mice. That the thought of bloodshed makes his stomach churn. The Ostrich counters with a question as to why the Special Corps where disguising themselves as Squirrels, a question that takes Jogjebi by surprise as Geumsaegi watches on, interested to hear his answer. Jogjebi refuses to answer the question and instead invites the journalists to the cafeteria where they may eat before quickly taking his leave. Angry that Special Corps Commander didn't take more care to hide the training whilst the journalists where visiting, he curses that he has been made a fool of. Geumsaegi volunteers to go Zone 3 and reprimand him, to which Jogjebi permits. Geumsaegi arrives just in time to witness their final special training regime. Geumsaegi notices the Mice are wearing fake squirrel tails, adding credence to the idea that there is intent to attack Flower Hill. The mice set off on motorbikes at high speed and are able to manoeuvre whilst dual wielding pistols and firing at various moving targets. When asked what he thinks of Special Corps Commander's soldiers, Geumsaegi replies that whilst they appear to be Squirrels on first glance, facially they look like mice, hence why they will fail. Special Corps Commander is angered at being spoken down to. Sensing trouble, Geumsaegi opts to try and bug the Commander's sunglasses and suddenly claims, that roused by the training, he is in the mood for a sparring match. Pleased at the opportunity to harm Geumsaegi, Special Corps Commander challenges Geumsaegi to a wrestling match. It is agreed and both strip to their workout clothes and step into the ring. The mice watch, intrigues as the two begin to violently compete. The match is interrupted as Jogjebi calls demanding to know why the journalists where able to witness the training and orders him to come to Villa No.3. Geumsaegi, seeing his chance, eggs Special Corps Commander on to finish their match and allows himself to be tossed out of the ring, next to their pile of clothes where he discreetly slips a bugging device on the Commander's sunglasses. Getting up, he keeps fighting back to disguise his attempts, but the match is cut short regardless as the mice remind him that Jogjebi is waiting and impatient. As Geumsaegi drives away from Zone 3, he notices he seems to be being pursued. As Jogjebi's Search Commander drives by, Geumsaegi notes he was watching them wrestle and wonders if he has an eye on him. Disregarding such worries for later, he tunes into his bugging device where Jogjebi and Special Corps Commander discuss their plan; The Special Corps regime is to attack during the festival and to be made to appear to harm Jogjebi, at which point it will appear as an assassination attempt from Squirrel Village. His feed is intererupted as the Special Corps Mice towards him on their motorbikes and Geumsaegi predicts trouble. However, the mice are playful and happy at having seen Geumsaegi knock their Commander down a few pegs and invite him out to socialise. Continuing the feed, it comes out that it is expected that Squirrel Village will be shunned and abandoned by its neighbouring Flower Hill communities. Geumsaegi isn't intimidated, having faith his people are smarter than they are given credit for and will not be fooled by such a plan. Regardless, he sends word back via wireless of the plot and the Flower Hill Military remain on guard. Soon it is time for the Festival and animals from the neighbouring villages gather for the celebrations as Jogjebi boards his flight to attend. Pleased that his work is done and certain that Commanders Darami and Gosemdochi will deal with Jogjebi, he whistles his way back to headquarters. However, when he receives a call from Jogjebi asking to meet with him in his quarters, Geumsaegi is baffled as he had just witnessed board a plan and take off. Sure enough, Jogjebi awaits him in his quarters and answers Geumsaegi's confusion by explaining a body double, his twin brother, has left in his place, leaving him to come up with his true plan to attack Flower Hill. Geumsaegi is stricken, now knowing that a fake is being sent to Flower Hill and that there is a new danger at stake. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Special Corps Commander *Jogjebi's Search Commander *Assistant Jogjebi Production notes Songs * Our Happy Flower Hill * We're Little Scouts Transcript Gallery The Continued Battle/gallery Trivia * This was the first episode in 14 years and featured a brand new animation style * All Squirrels are mistakenly depicted with white muzzles when it has been previously established - as will it be re-established in later episodes - that Squirrels do not have muzzles and they are meant to be masks to give the appearance of Field Mice. * This is the first episode to feature female characters * With the new animation and budget, more effort was put into the character designs, as such, Jogjebi is now recognizable with his new trademark Haori coat. * Two years prior to release of this episode, there was an International Wrestling Match entitled Collision in Korea held in Pyongyang, which might have been an inspiration to wrestling scene in the episode.